1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new type of fastener for computer case side covers, more specifically a fastener which secures the computer case side covers through use of a clamp mechanism. Said clamp mechanism enables the computer case side covers to be attached fast and convenient to the computer case.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a new type of fastener for the computer case side covers which no longer uses screws or bolts to secure the computer case side covers but attaches these side covers through clamp fasteners onto the computer case.
Referring to FIG. 1 on this picture you see a traditional computer case 10, with a computer case frame 100 attached to a front panel 200, a top cover 300 and two side covers 400 to encase the inner parts of the computer and thus forming the complete computer case 10. Both side covers 400 are secured by using screws A to attach the side covers 400 through the screw holes 401 to the screw holes 101 on the computer case frame 100. Such a structure still has a number of weaknesses:    1. Too much manual force needed to attach the side cover.    2. It's time-wasting to attach the side cover.    3. Tools like a screw driver are needed.    4. In mass production, the cases can not be assembled fast enough.    5. It's time-consuming and laborious during maintenance.